Close Form Next Print Page About OMB Number: 0980-0204 Expiration Date: 12/31/2009 Project Abstract Summary Program Announcement (CFDA) 93.283 * Program Announcement (Funding Opportunity Number) CDC-RFA-DD10-1003 * Closing Date 12/11/2009 * Applicant Name Greenwood Genetic Center, Inc. * Length of Proposed Project 12 Application Control No. Federal Share Requested (for each year) * Federal Share 1st Year * Federal Share 2nd Year * Federal Share 3rd Year $ $ $ 37,000 0 0 * Federal Share 4th Year * Federal Share 5th Year $ 0 $ 0 Non-Federal Share Requested (for each year) * Non-Federal Share 1st Year * Non-Federal Share 2nd Year * Non-Federal Share 3rd Year $ 0 $ 0 $ 0 * Non-Federal Share 4th Year * Non-Federal Share 5th Year $ 0 $ 0 * Project Title Topic area number: NCBDDD-300.1 Birth Defects Conference Support for 2010 David W. Smith Workshop on Malformations and Morphogenesis !"! Close Form Previous Print Page About OMB Number: 0980-0204 Expiration Date: 12/31/2009 Project Abstract Summary * Project Summary The David W. Smith Workshop on Malformations and Morphogenesis was established in 1981 for the purpose of delineating mechanisms by which birth defects occur. Each year, this conference addresses cutting edge issues regarding the etiology and pathogenesis of birth defects, environmental and genetic influences, and the distribution and public health impacts of these defects. Attendance is comprised of dysmorphologists, geneticists, embryologists, developmental biologists, clinical researchers, epidemiologists, and public health researchers. All participants must have an abstract accepted for platform or poster presentation. The 2010 David W. Smith Workshop on Malformations and Morphogenesis will be held at the Alderbrook Resort in Union, WA, August 27 ??? September 1, 2010. CDC funds are requested to be used to defray meeting facility costs including the rental of equipment such as poster boards, AV and audio equipment, publication costs for the proceedings of the meeting, and expenses for four invited speakers. The invited speakers are experts in the specific birth defects topics selected for the 2010 workshop: genetic and environmental risk factors for birth defects, race, ethnicity and birth defects, disorders of sensory perception and novel strategies to understand the causes/mechanisms of birth defects * Estimated number of people to be served as a result of the award of this grant. 120 !"! Close Form Project Narrative File(s) * Mandatory Project Narrative File Filename: Project Narrative.pdf Add Mandatory Project Narrative File Delete Mandatory Project Narrative File View Mandatory Project Narrative File To add more Project Narrative File attachments, please use the attachment buttons below. Add Optional Project Narrative File Delete Optional Project Narrative File View Optional Project Narrative File !"!